Ragnarök (2019)
Not to be confused with the robot that attempted to apply for Season 2 of the reboot. Ragnarök is a heavyweight robot which competed in the fourth season of the BattleBots reboot on Discovery and Science. The robot was built by Jack Tweedy, whom is most notable for building Vanquish in the third season of the BattleBots reboot. This new robot is a two-wheel drive, golden robot with viking symbols, axes, and skull with a helmet on the front robot. It was also armed with a powerful hammer electric hammer, powered by a LEM 200 motor, very similar to fellow British robot Nelly The Ellybot. Despite its solid looking construction and clear weakness with its exposed wheels and drive chains, Ragnarök suffered serious internal problems in most of its fights, resulting in quick losses. For this year, Jack also got some help from Tim Rackley, who competed with quarterfinalist, Monsoon last year. Unfortunately, Tim would join back up with his old team for Season 5. Robot History Discovery Season 4 Ragnarök began the 2019 season with a match against former team member Tom Brewster and Monsoon. Before the fight, Ragnarök was equipped with a steel spear dubbed "The Heartbreaker" to potentially puncture through Monsoon's plastic armor and thus get into the electronics and perhaps even disable Monsoon. When the match began, Ragnarök missed with its axe, allowing Monsoon to come in for a hit, which sent Ragnarok into the air but landing upright. As the match progressed, Ragnarök was tossed again and landed upside down without a working axe as smoke began to pour out. Ragnarök was counted out, giving Monsoon the win by KO. Ragnarök's next opponent was against veteran Valkyrie. For this fight, Ragnarök went with its normal axe head but as the match got underway, Ragnarok approached Valkyrie and took the first hit, flipping Valkyrie over. Unfortunately, Ragnarok was no longer moving as their gearbox forced their link in a tight spot and the axe was extremely bent. Valkyrie was still able to move so Ragnarök took a final hit before being counted out, giving Valkyrie the win by a very quick KO. Due to Ragnarök's quick losses, Ragnarök participated in the Desperado Tournament for a shot at the Giant Bolt trophy and a spot in the Top 16 bracket. As the No.7 seed, they faced Rob Farrow and the No.2 seed, WAR Hawk. Ragnarök went in relatively unchanged, but was able to take advantage of WAR Hawk's drive issues by delivering a light tap on their top, not being able to deliver any sort of damage. On a retraction, the axe broke of Ragnarök's rear stopper for the axe, making it go farther back each time it retracted. Ragnarok then had sparks thrown off its front wedge before it delivered WAR Hawk to the arena barrier for another light hit. None of these hits phased WAR Hawk and Ragnarök took a several big hits that sent it flying through the air. At some point, Ragnarök's axe link fell out, rending its weapon useless and WAR Hawk showed no fear in it. On the final hit, Ragnarök had its wedge panel bent upwards and upon landing, Ragnarök was no longer moving as a result of its safety link falling off of the robot and was counted out, giving WAR Hawk the win by KO. Ragnarök wasn't done yet as it also participated in an exhibition tag team match with former team member Monsoon, going up against Mad Catter and Chronos. For this match, Ragnarök opted for its hammer configuration over its axe. Ragnarök started off okay, but wasn't able to land any major hits on anyone. Luckily, Ragnarök took little damage in return from Chronos, but was eventually knocked out and left there for the rest of the match while the other three machines fought it out. Time ran out and the judges awarded Monsoon and Ragnarök a unanimous 3-0 decision. Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 3 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "From the Isle of Sheppey, off the English shore. When it lays down the hammer, you're the one that's Thor. Valhalla for RAGNARöK!" "What? You didn't know. You better axe somebody. It's RAGNARöK!" "You're about to go down so Jay Lo when you suffer a devastating blow. Parts are gonna fly when you hear its battle cry. Don't be fooled by the axe that I got, I'm still, I'm still Raggy. RAGNARöK!" Category:British Robots Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots armed with Hammers/Axes Category:Foreign Robots Category:Robot Wars Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television